Guitar Dudette
by acecrackerjack
Summary: What if instead of a guitar dude, there was a guitar dudette? She helps the boys get the girls at Palm Woods but who falls for her? Read and review, thanks!


_Hi everyone! Please enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot! _

_And if you have time, you can also read my other story, Hairbrushes and Dream. Enjoy!_

* * *

**DYLAN POV**

I was sitting on a chaise, working on a new song and playing with a few chords on my guitar when from the corner of my eye, I saw 4 dudes enter the Palm Woods. Good thing I was wearing dark aviator sunglasses so they couldn't see if I was looking at them or not. New people are always interesting for me. I like to compare what they were when they first came here to what they become later on.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" the blonde with blue eyes yelled.

"It's like heaven!" the tan one exclaimed. It's not like he's been to heaven already, I thought. Boys. They're so over reacting.

"How can you say that? Have you been to heaven?" the tall one with longish brown hair asked sarcastically, repeating my thoughts. I looked at them and saw him looking at a mirror and combed his hair. Oh, it's one of those pretty boy types. Blech.

"No, but I hope it looks like this!" the other one replied.

"I hope they have a huge library here," the one with short dark brown hair said.

The others stared at him. The blonde one spoke first. "Logan, we're in Hollywood and all you can think of are books?"

"Well, that's not all," the one called Logan replied.

"I bet you're also thinking about the girls," the tan one said with a smile.

"Speaking of girls," the vain guy said looking at the 3 girls wearing sunglasses making their entrance side by side, with the wind blowing through their perfectly fixed hair and girly outfits.

The Jennifers. They're the princesses of Palm Woods. I don't have anything against them, it's just that I'd rather do other things than bask in their popularity and be their slave. That's what they do. They make you do what they want whether you like it or not. But they only do that to boys because they know they can manipulate them. Good luck to these new kids if they want to have a shot at going out with them.

I resumed to writing my song. I can't quite figure out which chords would fit this song. Ugh, I hate having writer's block.

"Hello ladies," the vain guy said. "We're Big Time Rush," he introduced proudly. "I'm James and these are Logan, Carlos," he motioned towards the tan one, "and Kendall," he pointed at the blonde.

"Big Time what?" Jennifer said.

"Talk to us when you get famous," the other Jennifer said.

"Let's go girls," the last Jennifer said. Then they shimmied away from the new guys with a huge fan in front of them for effect.

"What is up with them? I hope there's at least one girl who's not like them here," the one named Kendall said.

I was continuing with playing my guitar when I noticed the one called James, I think, looking straight at me. I acted nonchalant.

He elbowed the one named Kendall and motioned towards me. They walked towards where I was sitting. "Hey," James said.

I looked up but continued playing my guitar. I decided to act indifferent for a while. They waited for about half a minute. Then I asked, "What?" in an I-have-more-important-things-to-do-than-interact-with-you tone, just to mess with them. Yeah I know I'm weird.

They were startled. "Um, hi, we're new here and we were just wondering if you can show us around," James said and flashed a smile and winked.

**JAMES POV**

She removed her sunglasses and I was caught off guard by her big black eyes which were fringed with thick and long lashes. She looked each of us straight in the eye. I gulped. I hope she's not like those other girls. Well, she wasn't wearing anything like what those girls had on so I think that's a good sign. She had a yellow shirt on, dark jeans, and slippers, with a necklace and some wristbands.

"If you're trying to flirt with me, get lost. Don't even try," she said bluntly. My smile faded. She saw right through me, darn it.

I cleared my throat. "We just want to make new friends here." I held out my hand. "I'm James, and these are—"

"Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, I know," she cut me off.

"Right." What was she, a mind reader? I dropped my hand.

"How'd you know our names?" Carlos asked, wide eyed.

"I heard it in the news a while ago," she said, her face expressionless but her eyes shining. I have a feeling they always do. "I think it was about broken shopping carts or something."

"Really?" Logan asked nervously. We didn't exactly leave Minnesota without unbroken pushcarts.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," she said with a sudden smile so perfect, my heart flipped. I clutched my chest involuntarily and immediately dropped my hand. "Your voices weren't really under volume control while you introduced yourself to the Jennifers."

"Oh," Kendall said, almost as fazed by her as me. I think we all were. "Wait, who?"

"The Jennifers. They're those 3 girls who shoved you off a while ago. They're actresses all named Jennifer. They always act like that to unpopular guys. No offense."

"None taken," I said sarcastically. She ignored me.

"I'm Dylan Silver by the way," she stood up and held out her fist. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall bumped their fists. She turned towards me and grinned. I did what the others did. "Most people call me guitar girl for obvious reasons." She motioned towards guitar and sheets of paper on the chaise.

We nodded in unison. "So, do you have an album out already?" Logan asked.

"Nope, not yet. I'm still recording it over at Rocque Records," she grinned again. She's got to stop doing that!

I don't know why I just stood there without saying a word. I have to act cool! I thought.

"Really? That's where we're recording too!" Carlos exclaimed, obviously surprised by this.

"Great! We can all enjoy Gustavo's cranky temper together!" she said with a smile.

"So, do you know any girls around here," Carlos said in a whisper.

She motioned for us to form a small circle and huddle. We all did. "Well, I've been here for quite some time now and I pretty much know everyone but I'm going to tell you only those who are okay for me."

We nodded altogether. "So, there's Camille, she's a pretty brunette, a great actress, and she's nice, well, most of the time. Then there's Jo, a singer, blond hair, brown eyes, cute, but I'm not sure if she has a boyfriend.

"And there's Stephanie, tan skin, brown hair and eyes, she makes some films and acts, too," she continued.

"But that's only 3, we're 4," I told the guys.

"Don't worry, there are still other girls here. And there'll be newcomers too," she said.

"And you always get the girl so you won't have any problem," Carlos said.

I beamed. "You're probably right." Dylan smirked. I glared at her and she raised her hands in denial.

"Oh, there's also another girl, she's new here. I haven't really met her yet. She has curly dark brown hair. Oh, there she is."

Then there walked a supermodel. Our jaws were all dropped in awe.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Did you vomit because of its ugliness or did you love it because of its awesomeness? Speak up and review! Haha. Thanks for reading! I'll be waiting for a few reviews before updating. :)_

_-acecrackerjack._


End file.
